The present invention relates to an electronic control system for effecting incremental adjustments in a controlled operating system to effect synchronized operation thereof, and more particularly, for controlling the operation of a plurality of independently operated systems to effect a desired operating relationship therebetween.
There are many environments in which it is desired to utilize independent systems which are to be operated in synchronism. For example, construction and other heavy equipment are often propelled by power tracks as distinguished from wheels. One advantage of such configurations is that the use of tracks allows the vehicle to maneuver under conditions and in locations normally inaccessible to wheeled vehicles. Furthermore, if the tracks can be driven independently, the vehicle is exceptionally mobile and maneuverable.
When independently driven systems are used, however, it is often necessary to continually adjust the manual controls when operating the vehicle in a straight line since independent systems may respond differently to identical conditions, for a variety of reasons. It would be desirable, therefore, to be able to adjust at least one of the two independent systems so that within a reasonable amount of time the systems do, in fact, operate in synchronism, e.g., at the same speed, when it is desired to do so, and at the same time allow the independent systems to operate independently when necessary.